logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
20th Century Studios/Other
20th Century Fox 1935-1968 1935 20th Century FOX logo.png 20th Century FOX Logoo 1935 Alt.PNG|Rare version Logo 20th century fox 1935-1953.jpg 20th Century Fox 1935 bw.jpg|Open matte version 20th Century Fox 1935 Color Open Matte.png|Color open matte version 20th Century FOX Logo 1935 c.jpg 20THFOX-1977.png 20thCenturyFox 1935-1966.jpg 20thcenturyfoxtheblackswan1942.png|''The Black Swan'' (1942) 1953-1987 20th Century FOX Logo 1953(2).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1953).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1953;_Cinemascope).jpg|''CinemaScope'' version. 1953_20th_Century_FOX_logo.png 20th Century Fox (1953).png 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(1954).png|Alternate variant (1954) Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-07h57m32s133.png|Black and white version Screenshot 2018-03-29 00-30-22.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-01h55m06s67.png 20th Century Fox (1977).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h42m31s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h21m31s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-05h18m27s215.png Windows9-11.png The 1953 20th Century Fox logo.jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1980.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1968).jpg|1968 variant 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1968;_Fullscreen).jpg|1968 academy-ratio version. 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1968;_Cinemascope).jpg|1968 anamorphic version. 20th Century Fox Logo (1976).jpg|1976 version 20th Century Fox Logo (1976; Fullscreen).jpg|1976 Academy-ratio version 20th Century Fox (1977).jpg 20th Century Fox Logo (1976; Cinemascope).jpg|1976 anamorphic version. 20th_Century_Fox_1980.png 20th Century Fox (1980).jpg 20th Century Fox (Variant with registered mark).jpg Screenshot 20th Century Fox Logo in 1975.jpg 20th Century Fox 1977.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_The_French_Connection.png|''The French Connection'' (1971) 20th Century Fox (1977, Star Wars).jpg|''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) 20th Century Fox (1979, Alien).jpg|''Alien'' (1979) 20th Century Fox - Alien 3 (1986).png|''Alien 3'' TV Spot (1986) In 1953, Rocky Longo, an artist at Pacific Title, was hired to recreate the original design for the new CinemaScope process. In order to give the design the required "width", Longo tilted the "0" in 20th.. This logo, however, would be used in tandem with the next logo until 1987. Like the previous logo, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. 1955-1967 (CinemaScope logo) 20th Century FOX 55.png 20th Century Fox (1955, CinemaScope).jpg 20th Century Fox (1970, Grandeur 70).jpg|Grandeur 70 variation 20th Century Fox (1960).jpg|1960-1967 65f1e615-21c3-4313-9943-1ac165cccad7.jpg|''Carousel'' (1956) 20th Century Fox (1956, The King and I).jpg|''The King and I'' (1956) 2dd9fa6d6b6e736d0f57d133919aed06.png|''Can-Can'' (1960) 20th Century Fox logo (CinemaScope 55 & Todd-AO version).jpg|''Cleopatra'' (1963) vlcsnap-2013-03-31-04h17m22s55.png|''The Sound of Music'' (1965) aate-cr-01.jpg|''The Agony and the Ecstasy'' (1965) Bitb-jh-01.jpg|''The Bible: In the Beginning'' (1966) dd-rf-01.jpg|''Doctor Dolittle'' (1967) Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-01h14m43s93.png|''Predator 2'' (1992, video game) 2e596167e6d8f7c305e3173cf6161451.png|''The Simpsons'' - "Cue Detective" (2015) 1981-1994 Vlcsnap-2012-08-21-03h15m21s56.png 20th Century Fox (1979).jpg 20th Century Fox (1981) Open Matte.jpg|Open-Matte version 20th_Century_Fox_1981_logo.jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1981(2).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h42m08s57.png 20th_Century_Fox_-_Turk_182!_(1985).gif|Animated version Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h44m24s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h38m54s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-22h32m39s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h38m22s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h40m31s252.png|A pink searchlight? The 1981 20th Century Fox logo (Snow Variant).jpg|Edward Scissorhands Variant 20th Century FOX Logo 1990.jpg Screenshot 2019-07-07-22-33-18 kindlephoto-82197845.png 20th Century Fox (1983).jpg|''Two of a Kind'' (1983) 20th Century Fox - Revenge of the Nerds (1984).png|''Revenge of the Nerds'' Trailer (1984) 20th Century Fox (1984, Revenge of the Nerds).jpg|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) 20th_Century_Fox_(1986,_Alien_3).jpg|''Alien 3'' (1986) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Predator_(1987).png|''Predator'' (1987) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Predator_2_(1990).png|''Predator 2'' (1990) The_1981_20th_Century_Fox_logo_(Snow_Variant).jpg|''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) 9129820350_59b34b9148_o.jpg|''Home Alone'' (1990) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Home_Alone_2_(1992).jpg|''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Baby's_Day_Out_(1994).jpg|''Baby's Day Out'' (1994) In 1981, after Longo repainted the eight-layered glass panels (and straightened the "0"), his revised logo became the official trademark. Like the previous two logos, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. 1994-2010 bandicam 2020-02-11 13-51-40-895.png bandicam 2018-09-02 16-51-35-279.png|Cinemascope version Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h41m55s250.png|Open matte version 2013 06 01 13 05 29 580x328 0001.jpg|Full open matte Vlcsnap-2013-11-25-07h41m03s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-10-04h00m30s220.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-19h36m06s54.png 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(2005).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h51m25s182.png Bandicam 2018-09-02 16-46-00-393.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-21h56m02s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-11-05h00m25s3.png|Bylineless version bandicam 2018-09-02 16-54-27-519.png|Open matte bylineless version 20th Century FOX Logo 1994.jpg 20th-Century-Fox.jpg bandicam 2020-01-24 12-04-44-546.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(2005)_without_the_News_Corporation_Byline.jpg bandicam 2018-12-10 11-15-49-475.png|2007 enhanced Variant 20th_Century_Fox_USA_Version.jpg|Wide-Screen version 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(1994-2010)_(Open_Matte_Version).jpeg|Wide-screen (Open Matte) version. bandicam 2020-01-24 12-03-29-713.jpg|Alternative version without the News Corporation byline. 20th_Century_Fox_1994_Prototype_Logo.jpg|Prototype version. 1994 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|The Fast and the Furious (2001) (Drive-In version, Universal owns FOX in 2006) 20th_Century_Fox_(1996).png|''William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet'' (1996) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Independence_Day_(1996).png|''Independence Day'' Trailer (1996) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Independence_Day_(1996).jpg|''Independence Day'' (1996) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Volcano_(1997).jpg|''Volcano'' (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Anastasia_(1997).jpg|''Anastasia'' Trailer (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_(1997,_Anastasia).jpg|''Anastasia'' (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_X-Files_(1998).jpg|''The X-Files: Flight to the Future'' (1998) 20th_Century_Fox_Star_Wars.png|''Star Wars'' (Episodes I, II and III) (1999–2005) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Office_Space_(1999).jpg|''Office Space'' (1999) 20th_Century_Fox_-_X-Men_(2000).png|''X-Men'' Trailer (2000) 20th Century Fox (2000, X-Men).jpg|''X-Men'' (2000) 20th_Century_Fox_(2000).png|''Titan A.E.'' (2000) 20th_Century_Fox_-_From_Hell_(2001).jpg|''From Hell'' (2001) 20th_Century_B.C..png|''Ice Age'' Trailer (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Ice_Age_(2002).jpg|''Ice Age'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Like_Mike_(2002).jpg|''Like Mike'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_(1994,_Minority Report variant).png|''Minority Report'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_(1994,_Road_to_Perdition_variant).png|''Road to Perdition'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_Master_and_Commander_The_Far_Side_of_the_World.png|''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_X-Men_2_(2003).jpg|''X-Men 2'' Trailer (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_League_of_Extraordinary_Gentlemen_(2003).jpg|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' Trailer (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_(Cheaper_by_the_Dozen_TV_Spot).jpg|Cheaper by the Dozen TV Spot (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Chasing_Papi_(2003).jpg|''Chazing Papi'' (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_(1994,_Alien_vs._Predator_variant).png|''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Dodge_Ball_(2004).jpg|''Dodge Ball'' (2004) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Garfield_The_Movie_(2004).jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' Trailer (2004) 20th Century Fox logo - The Day After Tomorrow teaser variant.jpg|''The Day After Tomorrow'' Trailer (2004) 20th Century Fox - Man on Fire (2004).jpg|''Man on Fire'' (2004) 20th Century Fox - Robots (2005).jpg|''Robots'' (2005) 20th Century Fox - Walk the Line (2005).jpg|''Walk the Line'' (2005) 20th Century Fox - The Omen (2006).jpg|''The Omen'' (2006) 20th Century Fox (2006, Ice Age 2 - The Meltdown).jpg|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) 20th Century Fox - Deck the Halls (2006).jpg|''Deck the Halls'' (2006) 20th Century Fox - Eragon (2006).jpg|''Eragon'' (2006) 20th Century Fox - Reno 911! Miami (2007).png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Hitman (Trailer).jpg|''Hitman'' Trailer (2007) 20th Century Fox - Hitman (2007).jpg|''Hitman'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Aliens vs. Predator - Requiem (2007).jpg|''Alien vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - The Simpsons Movie (TV Spot).jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' TV Spot (2007) 20th Century Fox - The Simpsons Movie (2007).jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Fantastic Four - Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007).jpg|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Mirrors (2008).jpg|''Mirrors'' (2008) 20th Century Fox - Australia (2008).jpg|''Australia'' (2008) 20th Century Fox - X-Men Origins - Wolverine (2009).jpg|''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) 20th Century Fox - (2009, Dragonball Evolution UK TV Spot).jpg|''Dragon Ball: Evolution'' TV Spot (2009) 20th Century Fox - Alvin and the Chipmunks The Squeakuel (2009).jpg|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) 20th Century Fox (2009, Ice Age 3 - Down of Dinosaurs).jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) 20th_Century_Fox_All_About_Steve.png|''All About Steve'' (2009) 20th Century Fox - Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Wall Street Money Never Sleeps (2010).jpg|''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Lightning Thief (2010).jpg|''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Predators (2010).jpg|''Predators'' (2010) 20th_Century_Fox_Star_Wars_Episode_1-3_Disney_Bylineless_Variant.jpg|''Star Wars'' (Episodes I, II and III) (1999–2005; 2019 Disney+ Variant) In 1994, the 20th Century Fox logo is redone in CGI for the first time. This logo was created by Studio Productions (now Flip Your Lid Animation) which also did the logos for Paramount and Universal. In 1994, after a few failed attempts (which even included trying to film the familiar monument as an actual three-dimensional model), Fox in-house television producer Kevin Burns was hired to produce a new logo for the company — this time using the new process of computer-generated imagery (CGI). With the help of graphics producer Steve Soffer and his company Studio Productions (which had recently given face-lifts to the Paramount and Universal logos), Burns directed that the new logo contain more detail and animation, so that the longer (21 second) Fox fanfare with the "CinemaScope extension" could be used as the underscore. This required a virtual Los Angeles Cityscape to be designed around the monument. In the background can be seen the Hollywood sign, which would give the monument an actual location (approximating Fox's actual address in Century City). One final touch was the addition of store-front signs—each one bearing the name of Fox executives who were at the studio at the time. One of the signs reads, "Murdoch's Department Store"; another says "Chernin's" and a third reads: "Burns Tri-City Alarm" (an homage to Burns' late father who owned a burglar and fire alarm company in Upstate New York). The 1994 CGI logo was also the first time that Twentieth Century Fox was recognized as "A News Corporation Company" in the logo. In 1997 David Newman re-recorded the 20th Century Fox Fanfare. As of 2010, this logo appears only on the company's website. 2009-2020 2009-2013 20_Fox_Logo.jpg 20th century fox (2009).png 20th Century Fox 2010.jpg TCF-2012-Open-Matte.jpg bandicam 2018-11-21 16-24-36-516.png bandicam 2018-11-21 16-29-36-468.png|Fullscreen version bandicam 2018-11-21 16-42-49-972.png Fullscreen TCF logo of 2009.png bandicam 2018-12-10 11-10-03-848.png 20th Century Fox logo (2009).png 20thCenturyFoxChristmasLogo2010.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Gullver's Travel (2010).png|''Gulliver's Travel'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Rio (2011).png|''Rio'' (2011) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Rodrick_Rules_(2011).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) 20th Century Fox - Prometeus (2012).png|''Prometeus'' (2012) 20th Century Fox - Life of Pi (2012).jpg|''Life of Pi'' (2012) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Dog_Days_(2012).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) In 2009, 20th Century Fox updated its logo, which was created and animated by its subdisary Blue Sky Studios. The new logo officially debuted in Avatar. In 2010, 20th Century Fox celebrated its 75th anniversary, and modified their logo for that year. 2010 (75th anniversary logo) 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(75_Years_Variant_2010).jpg|Note: the News Corporation byline is carved at the bottom of the structure. 20th_Century_Fox_75th_Anniversary.png 2013-2020 Vlcsnap-2013-09-27-08h11m39s166.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-18-09h01m10s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-17h00m02s181.png Barclaycard 2.png 20th Century Fox 2013 e.png 640px-20th Century Fox logo 2009.jpg 20th_century_fox_(2013).jpg bandicam 2018-11-12 19-42-30-360.png TCF-2013-Open-Matte.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_-_Runner,_Runner_(2013).png|''Runner, Runner'' (2013) 20th Century Fox Turbo.jpg|''Turbo'' (2013) Fox_X-Men_Days_Of_Future_Past.jpg|''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Rio_2_(2014).png|''Rio 2'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_Monuments_Men_(2014).jpg|''The Monuments Men'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_Unfinished_Business.png|''Unfinished Business'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_The_Longest_Ride.png|''The Longest Ride'' (2015) FoxMartian.jpg|''Martian'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Peanuts_The_Movie_(2015).png|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_ACFor_Wellness.png|''A Cure for Wellness'' (2016) Fox_X-Men_Apoloypse.jpg|''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_Trolls.jpg|''Trolls'' (2016) Fox_Rules_Don't_Apply.PNG|''Rules Don't Apply'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Ice_Age_Collision_Course_(2016).jpg|''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Deadpool_(2016).jpg|''Deadpool'' (2016) FERDINAND_20TH_CENTURY_FOX.jpeg|''Ferdinand'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_Alien_Covenant.png|''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_Logan_2017.png|''Logan'' (2017) 20thcenturyfox_The_Boss_Baby.jpeg|''The Boss Baby'' (2017) Fox_DOAWK_Long_Haul.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) (A) 20th_Century_Fox_DOAWK_The_Long_Haul.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) (B) Fox_variant_maze_runner_the_death_cure.png|''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' Trailer (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Maze_Runner-_The_Death_Cure_(2018).png|''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_Red_Sparrow.png|''Red Sparrow'' (2018) Fox_love_simon_trailer.png|''Love, Simon'' Trailer (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_(Love,_Simon_Variant).png|''Love, Simon'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_Widows.png|''Widows'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_Bohemian_Rhapsody.png|''Bohemian Rhapsody'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_Predator_(2018).jpg|''The Predator'' (2018) Alita_battle_angel_fox_trailer.png|''Alita: Battle Angel'' Trailer (2019) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Alita_Battle_Angel_(2019).png|''Alita: Battle Angel'' (2019) By 2013, the byline for News Corporation was removed due to the split of them and 21st Century Fox on July 17 with the DreamWorks Animation SKG film Turbo . 20th Century Studios 2020-present 20th Century Studios logo.jpg E3D01409-6020-4141-9CFE-C239DC7469D1.jpg 20th Century Studios (2020).jpg On January 17, 2020, it was announced 20th Century Fox would change its name to 20th Century Studios, following The Walt Disney Company's purchase of the company's assets the year prior and likely to avoid confusion with the now-separate Fox Corporation. The first film to use this new logo will be The Call of the Wild on February 21, 2020. References * The 20th Century Studios Logo: A Brief History Category:20th Century Studios Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Fox Category:Special logos Category:Credits Category:Ragdoll Productions films Category:20th Television